


The Santa Story

by PattRose



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Christmas Angst, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian is hearing talk at the station about a being called Santa and wants to know more about him.  Of course, he goes to Kennex and asks who Santa is.  What do you think Kennex will tell him? It’s never too early for Christmas stories, am I right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Santa Story

The Santa Story  
By Patt

 

Summary: Dorian is hearing talk at the station about a being called Santa and wants to know more about him. Of course, he goes to Kennex and asks who Santa is. What do you think Kennex will tell him? It’s never too early for Christmas stories, am I right?   
Genre: slash  
Warnings: Christmas fluff, a little angst, but happy ending  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 1521

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Untitled2_zpsd5505e98.jpg.html)

John laid in bed that night in an extremely bad mood. He shouldn’t have been, but he was. Dorian turned to him and asked, “What can I do to make you feel better?”

“You already did that. I’m just in a bad mood. The holidays do this to me. Just ignore me.”

“John, you must know that I find it very difficult to ignore you. In fact, I want to ask you some questions and it might take your mind off of what’s bothering you,” Dorian said. 

John rolled on his side, facing Dorian and said, “Shoot.”

“I now know that it means, you want me to start. I’m getting better at understanding you, don’t you believe?” 

John smiled at Dorian and said, “Yeah, you’re getting the hang of it. Now, what’s the question?”

“Who is Santa?”

“Where did you hear this?” John asked. 

“Stahl said that if I was a good boy, Santa would bring me a present. I didn’t let on that I knew nothing about this Santa, but now, I’m wondering and why would a perfect stranger give me a present?”

“Exactly. There is no such person as Santa Claus. He’s a fable for children to feel good about December 25th. He supposedly would come down chimneys and bring presents to all of the children in the world. But you had to be good,” John explained. 

“I agree with you, John. It has to be a fable. First of all, a person could not get down most chimneys with ease carrying presents. And secondly, there is no way Santa could bring toys to every child in the world in one night. Why would children believe this?” Dorian asked. 

“You know how I told you to tell someone that loses a loved one; they have gone to a better place? Well, this fable is a lot like that. You just say something to make someone feel better,” John said. 

“Did this make you feel better, John? When you were a child, I mean?”

“I guess so. I never really believed it, but I went along with it, to make the family happy. I think it’s a stupid custom. I always looked at Santa like an intruder. Why would they let a complete stranger into their house around their child, right?” John wondered. 

“I think I might agree with you on this, John.”

“Good, I like when we agree,” John said as he leaned in and kissed Dorian. 

Dorian ignored the kiss, completely. “Now, you must do something for me,” Dorian said. 

“I thought I already did,” John said, smiling. 

Again, Dorian ignored him. “I would like you to share with me your bad feelings about the holidays. Is it Christmas and New Years, or just one of them?”

“Dorian, you would never understand. I hate being alone for the holidays and it always makes me feel badly. So, just try and ignore me as best as you can.” 

Dorian sat up and slid out of bed. He reached down and grabbed his sleeping attire off the floor and started to get dressed, never saying a word to John. 

“What are you doing?” John asked. 

“I have some thinking to do and wish to be alone for it. Good night,” Dorian said as he walked out of the room. 

John tried to figure out what he had said to his partner. John still couldn’t quite handle calling him his lover, since he wasn’t human. But as Dorian pointed out on numerous occasions, he was almost human. John had no clue as to why Dorian left the room. John sighed and got out of bed, put his leg back on and put his sleep pants on and his slippers and walked out into the living room. Dorian was sitting in front of the fireplace, looking lost and sad. Whatever John had done, it caused this and there was no excuse for it. 

John sat down next to Dorian and asked, “What did I say?”

“You are sad about being alone for Christmas, but I thought I was with you. So, it reinforced the fact that I’m just your partner at work and nothing more.” Dorian got up and looked out the window and hoped John would just go to bed. 

“I’m sorry, I said that, Dorian. I miss my family sometimes and wish I could spend holidays with them and that’s what I meant.”

“No, you meant what you said. I’m just something to live here and fulfill your needs. I am not human, so therefore you are alone all the time. I understand, John and its fine. I would like to start sleeping in the other room. I think we should just be friends or work partners, whatever,” Dorian said sounding sad and alone, himself. 

“I like sleeping with you,” John said as he pulled Dorian into his arms. 

“Maybe, I don’t feel the same way,” Dorian said as he walked into the other bedroom and shut the door. 

John shook his head and wondered when he had lost such control over this conversation. They started out talking about Santa and ended up breaking up. _You just said breaking up, so you must believe you are a couple._

John knocked on the door and said, “Dorian, I need to talk with you. Please join me in the living room.”

John went and sat down and Dorian came into the room right after him. “What is wrong?” 

“Dorian, are you breaking up with me over the holidays?” John asked, looking stricken. 

“I don’t understand this question,” Dorian answered. 

“Yes, you do. You understand everything I say. Now, are you going to talk to me about it?” John asked. 

“John, why would you care about anything I say? You said you were alone for the holidays, yet, I thought I was here with you. I think its best that we remain friends and no more.”

“You don’t know everything, Dorian.”

“I know quite a bit. I do know that if someone thinks they are alone when you are with them, this isn’t a good thing,” Dorian pointed out. 

“I made a mistake. I was feeling sorry for myself and took it out on you. I’m sorry. I want to spend Christmas with you. Will you stay with me?” John asked. 

“I need a few days to think this through. Now, go to bed, John. The alarm goes off early in the morning. Sleep well,” Dorian said as he headed back into the spare room. 

“I don’t want to sleep without you. I like waking up in your arms. I like you in my bed. I just plain like you,” John hurried and said. 

“This is one of the nicest things you’ve ever said to me, John. If you want me to, I will continue to sleep in your bed. But you have to stop being in the bad mood every day. Everyone at works thinks I caused it.”

“If that’s one of the nicest things I’ve ever said to you, then we’re in trouble. I like you very much and I want you to be with me for Christmas. And I will cheer up at work, I promise.”

“I will stay, John. You asked very nicely,” Dorian said, wearing a smile again. 

Once they got settled back into bed, Dorian said, “I’m not that wild about the Santa story. I think he’s an intruder, also.”

John started to laugh and said, “I’ll read you a story tomorrow from back in the days when fables were a good thing. I didn’t mean to make you feel like Santa was a bad story. I just never believed it. I’ve always been a little obnoxious.”

Dorian laughed out loud, good and hard. “I like that you see this in yourself. Good for you, John Kennex.”

“Do you want me to tell you the story now? I know it by heart,” John asked. 

“Yes, recite it for me. I would like to hear this. It must mean something to you, if you remembered after all these years.”

John snuggled into Dorian’s arms and started, “Twas the night before Christmas when all through the house. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicolas soon would be there.” 

John recited the entire poem and Dorian was hooked. He loved it. “Do you have any others?”

“Not tonight, we have to sleep. I’ll tell you another one tomorrow night. Sleep well, Dorian.”

“You sleep well also, John. I will wake you at the proper time tomorrow.”

Both men were asleep within moments. John feeling much better about life in general and Dorian filled with wonder. This is what the Santa story was all about. 

The end


End file.
